Oblivious Remembrance
by Authentically Yours
Summary: After a result of unfortunate negotiations with the demons, Misha is being forced to return back to Earth with a new name and no memory of what happened fifteen years before. But when she meets up with Kotarou, what would happen? KxM UxT Slightly AU.


TSLM: Wow, it's been a while since I even _read _the Pita-Ten manga and yet I'm writing a new fan fiction on it! I kinda became inspired after looking up some fan art, so, here we go again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pita-Ten or McDonalds, though I do own Kiboshi-chan and Ten-chan's son and daughter, Ayanakoji Shigaru and Ayanakoji Megumi.

_

* * *

_

_Fifteen years, _Kotarou thought to himself as he walked the cold streets to his destination, _fifteen years to the day._

Higuchi Kotarou could easily be an average 26 year old man apart from his chilling experiences with angels and demons as a young adolescent. Even if he _wanted _to forget, he never could, and never would, Misha was **always **on his mind.

He approached the house gingerly, shivering from the cold and snow as he rung the doorbell only to be answered by a blonde, handsome man with a wide grin and sparkling green eyes only to reveal that the inside of his house was set up with a decorated Christmas tree placed in the corner.

"Hey man! Merry Christmas!"

Kotarou inwardly grinned, "Merry Christmas Ten-chan, where's Garu-chan?"

In front of the television, which was showing _A Charlie Brown Christmas, _peeked a pair of amber eyes behind the couch, which of course, Kotarou didn't miss.

"Hey! Get over here and give me a hug!"

A fit of giggles could be heard from behind the couch as five year old Ayanakoji Shigaru, nicknamed Garu-chan, barreled into his uncle at full speed for a hug while squealing "Merry Christmas!"

Kotarou laughed, not only at Garu-chan's actions but that somehow, Kiboshi had gotten him into the most ridiculous Christmas garb of what seemed to be a red and green patched sweater with various sized white pom-poms sewed onto it.

Kotarou grinned, "Nice sweater, Garu-chan."

Shigaru huffed, blowing a piece of blonde hair out of his face while immediately appearing frustrated.

"Mama said it made me look 'handsome' so she _made _me wear it, I think it looks stupid."

"She just wants to make you look good like the rest of us, no use wearing an ugly sweater for Santa, right?"

Shigaru grinned and nodded before retreating back to his spot in front of the television.

Kotarou looked to Takashi, "Where _is _Kiboshi?"

Takashi shrugged, "Cooking in the kitchen."

Kotarou retreated to the kitchen to see Kiboshi preparing various meals and their daughter, Megumi, was also unfortunately wearing a matching sweater to Garu-chan's and was placed in her high hair while being entertained by several Froot-Loops sprinkled on the tray in front of her.

"Hey Koboshi-chan, Merry Christmas!"

Koboshi smiled while taking out a chicken out of the oven,

"Merry Christmas Kotarou, sorry, got my hands full right now."

Kotarou simply rolled his eyes, seeing that this has happened every year during every holiday as he helped Kiboshi set the table for dinner.

* * *

Heaven, like many people have claimed it to be, usually had bright lights and rays of sunshine streaming out of their gates.

However, inside the Angel's Council, of which was lead by Sasha, was discussing a certain matter with one of their angels.

"Misha," Sasha began, looking her sister straight in the eye, "unfortunately we're being forced to do something we were attempting to prevent."

Misha's playful eyes blinked in curiosity.

"What do you mean-su?"

Sasha sighed as all of the other angels along the council sat nervously in their seats, unsure if they were to say anything.

"There had been some negotiations with the demons that we did not know about from one of the honorary angels among us, which had cost them one of the demons, who have lost themselves to eternity to who knows where."

Misha watched her sister quietly, still curious of why they even called upon her.

"We're being forced to give up one of our angels to the human world otherwise negotiations with the demons will not compute if this issue still stands."

"Why not the angel who did the negotiations-su?"

"They've brought themselves down to the human world on their own, we're not certain if they're creating any sort of havoc and the demons won't accept is as a fair trade."

Misha blinked, "So did you bring me here to give you ideas on which angel to send down to Earth-su?"

Sasha's blue eyes looked deeply into Misha's purple ones.

"We're going to send _you _back down there, Misha."

* * *

Even after eating his own cooking for God knows how long, Kotarou had always willingly ate Koboshi's cooking, of which their Christmas dinner had consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy with apple pie for desert.

"The food was great Koboshi-chan, thanks."

Koboshi grinned while she somehow held Megumi at her hip and was serving Garu-chan some more gravy at the same time.

"Anytime, you should take some leftovers to work tomorrow, it beats McDonalds."

Kotarou worked as a Forensic Technician with the city's police force, he did his job well and feels comfortable with the detail involved.

Kotarou smiled, "Yeah, I definitely will."

Shigaru squirmed in his seat as his eyes constantly met the presents under the tree.

"Mama, can I _please _open one of the presents…please?"

"No, you need to wait until morning like everyone else, alright?"

Garu-chan sighed before retreating to the television to watch another Christmas special.

Kotarou stood up, now in hand with a Tupperware container containing all the night's leftovers.

"I better get going; it was great seeing you guys."

Ten-chan immediately stood up, "Hey! Don't leave without your presents."

He took the gifts out of the closet; both of them wrapped in red with gold ribbons and handed them to Kotarou.

"Have a good Christmas, alright?"

Kotarou grinned before leaving out the door, holding on to the Tupperware with both presents tucked under his arm.

"Of course I will, see you guys later."

As the door closed and Kotarou turned on his heels back to his apartment, it began to snow, but this time, it seemed the Heavens were somber on a particular subject.

* * *

"Y-you're sending me back to Earth-su?"

Sasha nodded. "You've been down there on a long period of time, it simply makes sense."

Misha didn't know _what _made sense of this, she remembered her time in the human world, with Kotarou and his friends, her train of thought was interrupted by her sister's voice.

"Your memory will be erased, and you will have a new identity, when you enter the human world, you will no longer be Misha."

"Then who will I be-su?"

"Your name will be Oto Hikari, you are 27 years old and you work as a nurse in the city hospital, you live alone in your own apartment, and you recently moved to the city."

Misha was clearly frightened, so much information about her that wasn't true, and yet it would become so when she went back to Earth.

"When…when do I…"

"Tomorrow morning."

Back on Earth, Kotarou could hear the soft whispers of Sasha's voice in the snowflakes.

_"Tomorrow morning."_

_"Tomorrow morning."_

_"Tomorrow morning."_

* * *

TSLM: Did you guys like it? I certainly did, please review! 


End file.
